Life of the Winchester's
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: A little look into the lives of the Winchesters as they grow up. Somewhat AU and in the future and a little spolierly from Devil's Trap.
1. Dean Falls in Love

**_Disclamier: I do not own Supernatural or its characters but I do own Sophia, Ryder, Colby and the kids. The characters have actors protray them--Sophia (Sophia Bush), Colby (Hilarie Burton), Ryder (John Schneider--John Kent from Smallville) I don't mind if you borrow my characters but give me credit or at least let me read your fic._**

**_AN: This is somewhat AU, John has a best friend Ryder a hunter of the Supernatural who hunted by John's side after Mary died and Sam and Colby are best friends.

* * *

_**

Dean Winchester walked around the downtown bay area. He had to think about his life, he was 29 years old with 2 children under the age of three. He was the last person who thought he would find love let alone with his brother's best friend.

Nicole Davis or more commonly known to friends and family as Colby would end up Mrs. Dean Winchester. She had hunted by his side numerous occasions. His father's best friend's daughter would end up falling for himself was a shock to Dean. Colby was amazingly beautiful to him, with her golden dirty blonde hair and those green eyes that were filled with tears the night Sam left for college. Dean had known that he had to protect her from getting hurt once again. Once Sam had left and John had let Dean go on hunting trips by himself, John and Colby's dad Ryder Davis or RD had made Dean take her along. In one of those trips in the 2 year absent of Sam, Dean did something unthinkable he fell in love.

Of course at first Colby was just another one night or one hunt stand but after his father and Ryder went missing and Sam joined the two on the search. Dean had come to the conclusion that he wanted to be with Colby the rest of his life. Thought when she did the unthinkable to save the guys from the demon that killed their mother. Dean knew what he wanted to do.

He wanted to be the only guy for Colby. He, Dean Winchester, started to fall in love. Falling in love to Dean was okay for Sam or his father to do but he never thought anyone would be important to him than he was to them.

* * *

**Next up we meet Colby. Each Chapter is about a person in the Winchester Family. I love to hear what you guys think.**


	2. Saving the Winchesters

**_Disclamier: I do not own Supernatural or its characters but I do own Sophia, Ryder, Colby and the kids. The characters have actors protray them--Sophia (Sophia Bush), Colby (Hilarie Burton), Ryder (John Schneider--John Kent from Smallville) I don't mind if you borrow my characters but give me credit or at least let me read your fic._**

**_AN: This is somewhat AU, John has a best friend Ryder a hunter of the Supernatural who hunted by John's side after Mary died and Sam and Colby are best friends.

* * *

_**

Colby Winchester started to clean her house that surprising she convinced Dean into getting. She dusted the picture of herself and Dean on his baby, a black '67 Chevy Impala that got wrecked in the battle with the demon that killed Dean's mother.

Sure she had been worried that what happened to Mary would happen to her but when she heard the news about their son Ryan. She stayed with Dean.

_Flashback A hotel in Salvation._

"What?" Dean questioned as he looked to Colby.

"I'm pregnant." Colby stated as she lower her head.

"With Dean's child?" asked both her dad and John.

"When?" Dean asked.

Colby looked up at him and shrugged, "When was the last time we...Um you know."

Sam looked at the two, "Isn't this a good thing? I mean you are planning on getting married anyway."

John looked at Dean, "You asked her to marry you. When was this?"

Dean looked down, "Answer the question boy." his father stated.

"Two weeks ago, Sir."

"Two weeks! Dean you didn't even ask me for Colby's hand in marriage." whined Ryder.

"Stop it!" she screamed, "I'm not going to let you two old men scare Dean away from me. We are old enough to get married."

The older men lowered their heads. "Okay but Colby you stay here we can't risk loosing you in this fight. Colby this is an order." John stated.

_A cabin in Salvation_

Dean, Sam and Ryder all were hurt with John who was possessed by the demon. John started to kill the three as Colby came into the room.

"Possess me instead." The demon smirked at the idea and jumped into Colby's body.

Colby started to fight the demon inside her and she took out a needle she got from the hospital and stabbed herself with it. Colby knew how to kill the demon it was easy though they didn't have any bullets left. She had taken the one that they used on the demons son and melted it down and put it in her blood stream as the demon was inside her.

The demon expelled itself out of Colby's body and started to die right in front of them.

_End of flash back_

Colby heard a noise and saw a black '67 Chevy Impala pull into the drive way.

"Dean's home." she whispered as the 5'8 tall women went to greet her husband.

* * *

Up next we meet Ryan 


	3. Like Father Like Son

****

Disclamier: I do not own Supernatural or its characters but I do own Sophia, Ryder, Colby and the kids. The characters have actors protray them--Sophia (Sophia Bush), Colby (Hilarie Burton), Ryder (John Schneider--John Kent from Smallville) I don't mind if you borrow my characters but give me credit or at least let me read your fic.

AN: This is somewhat AU, John has a best friend Ryder a hunter of the Supernatural who hunted by John's side after Mary died and Sam and Colby are best friends.

* * *

Dean sat in a doctor office chair with a spiky blonde hair boy next to him.

"Will it hurt like last time?" the boy asked with fear in his blue-green eyes.

"No not like last time but the time before it will." Dean smirked at his son.

The 7 year old rolled his eyes at Dean, "Dad come on yes or no."

"Ryan I'm not going to tell you. Last time I did your mom had me…um lets say I didn't get a treat for a whole week."

"Dad come on. Uncle Sam would tell me and I'm not like a baby or something."

"No this is the fifth time you fell and almost cracked your head open. I know you are not a baby and your mom and I don't treat you like one."

"Dad, Uncle Sam said you were cool but I say he is wrong."

Dean smirked, "We will see about that."

"Ryan Samuel Winchester!" Colby stated as Ryan walked into the house with melting ice cream and muddy shoes.

"Hi mommy, want some ice cream it's my favorite chocolate." Ryan said slyly.

Colby rolled her eyes as Ryan went upstairs and Dean came in. "Let me guess he gave you the Uncle Sam said you were cool what happened speech."

Dean looked confused, "How did you know?"

"Well he gave me the I thought Aunt Sophia said you were fun speech a week ago."

Dean looked up the stairs, "Ryan get your ass down here now."

Colby hit Dean's arm, "Dean don't swear around the kids."

"Fine, Ryan your mom wants you to get your butt down here." mocked Dean.

* * *

Chastity is up next! 


	4. Demon Hunters

****

Disclamier: I do not own Supernatural or its characters but I do own Sophia, Ryder, Colby and the kids. The characters have actors protray them--Sophia (Sophia Bush), Colby (Hilarie Burton), Ryder (John Schneider--John Kent from Smallville) I don't mind if you borrow my characters but give me credit or at least let me read your fic.

AN: This is somewhat AU, John has a best friend Ryder a hunter of the Supernatural who hunted by John's side after Mary died and Sam and Colby are best friends.

* * *

Dean went into his bedroom and saw his wife with their 3 year old daughter Chastity. Their son, Ryan, who is 6 was already in bed. Dean always thought that he wouldn't have kids but it all changed when they had Ryan. In fact he was the one who wanted to have another one. Chastity played with her light brown hair and then she saw Dean.

"Daddy!" she said running up to him.

"Hey Chas, a demon again?" Dean asked.

Chastity nodded her head and looked at Dean with her big blue eyes. "Daddy the demon wants me."

Dean picked her up, "It can't get you remember Daddy and Uncle Sam kill things all the time like that so don't be worried."

"That's why we have weapons." She smiles.

Dean smiles as he watches his daughter fall back to sleep. He knew the demon might have a family but it would never come after his because the Winchesters are always prepared.

* * *

Next we meet Paige and then on to Sammy's family! 


	5. Too Much Like Dean

AN: to read the rest of the story go check my profile for the http

Too Much Like Dean

Dean now 45 years old, was about to get away and go on a hunting trip with Sam when a curly blonde hair girl ran up to him.

"Dad can I come?" she asked with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Come on Paige this is a guy thing." said Paige's 18 year old brother Ryan.

"Please pretty please!" she whined.

"Sorry kitten but Ryan's right..."

"For once." Chastity cut off her father.

"Shut up Chas." mocked Ryan.

"No you Ry."

"Baby"

"I'm 15 you know as in teenager. I mean I can almost drive!"

"You have your learners permit."

"That counts."

"No it doesn't!"

Dean left the room to follow Paige who sat down on the couch.

"Paigey you know you come on hunts when your mom is home." Dean tried to calm her down.

"It's no fair! You, mom and Ryan hunt. Uncle Sam and Lucas get visions. Chastity and Riley know how to hunt stuff. Why can't I come this one time." she pleaded.

Dean smirked, "Paige Lynn Winchester you use that big rant every time you can't come on a hunt."

Paige gave her famous Winchester smirk, "But it works so well."

Dean laughed, "Next time I promise you can come. I got to leave now bye kitten."

Paige waved good-bye to her father and brother as the Impala drove off. Chastity put her hair in a messy bun, "So dad said you could go next time how did you mange that?"

"Oh I used your plan you gave me awhile back. Lay out the baby card." Paige winked at her older sister as her mom came into the room.

"Let me guess you use the baby card?" questioned Colby.

Chastity and Paige looked at each other, "Nope."

Ch 6 Finding Love Again

Sam Winchester looked at his wife; her brown hair was in a mess. Sam always had thought he would never fall in love again after Jess but he was so wrong.

_Flashback—Salvation—2006_

Sam was walking around just after he met Rosie and her mom Monica. He spotted a brunette girl with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He started to walk over to her.

"Hi are you new to town?" she asked him.

He could only give a nod, "I'm Sam Winchester."

She smiled, "Hi Sam, I'm Sophia…Sophia Banks."

_Jump to Upstate, New York 2006_

Sam, Dean and Colby just sat down for something to eat when Sam saw Sophia.

Sam walked over to her, "Sophia?"

She turned around, "Um...Sam don't you live in Salvation?"

"I kind of moved." he stated, "What about you?"

"Oh I'm living here and there well until I get to meet a guy settled down." she smiled.

Sam was caught in her trance when she asked him to join her he didn't even hear her.

_A California Hospital—2006—5 months later_

Sam walked into the hospital with Sophia at his side.

"I still say that Dean will be fine." she stated.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at his wife, the couple had married only 2 months ago and now they were going to the hospital for the arrival of their new niece or nephew.

"Sophia! Sam! Thank god you are here. Man Colbs is driving me crazy!" stated a panic Dean.

An hour or so later Sophia rested her head on Sam's shoulder and started to doze off.

"I wish you're not like Dean when we have a baby." she mumbled.

"Yeah don't worry I won't be." he chuckled.

"Good cause we have 9 months."

Sam jumped up making Sophia move out of her position.

"What? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Sophia smiled, "Samuel Winchester you are going to be a father."

Sam smiled remembering the day Sophia had told him that he was going to be a dad. Now he was sitting in the hospital waiting till it was time for their second child to be born. At first when he met Sophia he didn't know if he was betraying Jess or not. He knew that she would want him to be happy and he really was, finally after all the pain he had been through. He could finally say that he found the girl of his dreams.

Ch 7 The Family Business

Sophia fixed her brown hair as her 4 year old son Lucas ran around with his year older cousin Ryan. Colby walked into the room handing Sophia a cup of coffee.

"Hey sister-in-law how you feeling being a single mom and all?"

Sophia chuckled, "Colby the guys are only on a hunting trip which by the way I hate."

Colby smirked as she sat down, "Aw I know you hate Sam going with Dean but it's the family business."

Sophia sighed she knew what she was getting into when she said yes to Sam's proposal.

_Jump to—A school room _

Sophia walked into Lucas's preschool classroom and saw one of Lucas's friends mothers came up to her.

"Sophia hi I see Sam hasn't picked up Lucas for awhile. Is everything alright?"

Here we go again she thought, "Everything is fine. Sam has been working with his dad, brother and his best friend's dad…you know the family business."

The woman nodded and went to go get her child.

_A Couple Days Later—home _

Sophia had just put Riley down for bed as Sam came into the house.

"Dad!" Luc yelled as he ran and jumped on Sam.

"Hey Luc I missed you."

"Did you kill the monster?"

"Yep but between you and me Uncle Dean wasn't a lot of help."

Sophia smiled, "Lucas its bed time dad will tell you all about it tomorrow at breakfast."

Sam returned to his bedroom after putting Lucas to bed.

"Soph I missed you." he said as he kissed his wife.

"I missed you too baby don't tell me you have another trip next weekend?"

He laughed, "Nope Dean is taking Colby and the kids. Listen I'm sorry if I go on these trips often but…"

Sophia cut him off, "It's okay I mean this has been a part of your life well forever and after all it is the family business."

Ch 8 Family Gifts

Sam sat across from a 9 year old boy with huge baby blue eyes. "Lucas I'm sorry but these visions are apart of you."

The dark brown headed boy looked up, "Dad they don't hurt me or anything but I want to be normal."

Sam rolled his eyes remembering the time him and Dean had a talk like this. "You know you sound just like me."

"Dad I'm not like you. I want to be normal well at least not have these visions anymore."

Sam took out a journal and handed it to Lucas. "Luc this is Grandpa's journal about the supernatural read it then maybe you will understand." Sam stated as he walked away.

Lucas sat down and began to read. He was in shock when he read the page dated November 2, 1983. Later on Sam walked back into the living room and looked at Lucas who had both Sophia and his looks. "Did the demon ever go away?" Sam smiles, "Yeah but other supernatural stuff is still out there."

"Dad", Lucas said as he looked up to his father with his blue eyes, "I think our visions are a gift from grandma so we know who to save."

"Luc!" yelled 6 year old Riley from downstairs. Lucas started to leave and Sam mumbled "Family gifts thanks mom."

Ch 9 In Every Generation


	6. In Every Genteration

Ch 9 In Every Generation

A 17 year old Riley walked into her living room. Her light brown hair swayed as the front door opened. Her father Sam walked into the room. "Hey sweetie your brother says hi and wants you to come up to his dorm when you have time." She rolled her hazel eyes at the mention of her older brother and college. "Hey dad." Riley stated, "When I get to go to college do I have to do the family business?"

Sam looked at his daughter and smiled, "We will see about that but you have the right to walk away." "Like you did." Riley glared at him as she spoke. Sam moved next to his daughter, "Rile come on grandpa was strict when I was younger." Riley rolled her eyes she heard this all before. "I know but I want to be normal not some kind of freak." Sam smiled as he sat next to his daughter. "I know but this family is filled with freaks you just have to get used to it."


	7. The Warriors

AN: Sorry for not posting for a long time but I have 7 more chapters left I wrote them already just need to type them. I don't own Sn or any characters but I did make the character who they are.

**Ch 10 The Warriors**

John Winchester sat with his best friend of many years Ryder Davis or RD. They were reading a letter his oldest son Dean and Rd's daughter Colby sent them. "And the kids they want to hear more stories of their grandpa's hunting the supernatural." Ryder stated finishing the letter. John snickered at the last statement, "Well these kids should know this isn't just make believe. They need to be prepared." Ryder glared at his friend. The two had met at age 6 and Ryder always knew he would have to help out John someday. "Fine John but I think our kids let them hunt and stuff so they know it's real." John smirked it wasn't that he didn't want Dean and Colby to be together well maybe he did at one point in time but it was different now. He was different now. He never argued with Sam and gave both his boys attention and he always played with his grandchildren.

The thing was John didn't want his grandchildren to remember him as hero but a man who tried his best to protect his family and friends. A man who was loved by the women that was way out of his league but for some reason John never felt that way. He never saw who he really was but Ryder did. Ryder once said that he was Malone and Ryder was Roxton from the book The Lost World. Ryder knew that they had been on quests and everything and he saw how John's boys looked at their father not just a man who had taken away everything safe to them but a warrior who had given up everything he once held near to keep his boys safe. Ryder knew that Dean and Colby had told their kids about all the hunts they had been on but he also knew that Dean would protect them as a warrior like John did for Dean and Sam.

Next up the future


	8. The Start

**AN: Lucas--James Lafferty  
Ryan-- Chad Michael Murray  
Chasitiy-- ?  
Paige-- ?  
Riley-- Bethany Joy Lenz Galeotti **

**Anna- Rory from Gilmore girls and Bill--Clark from Smallville**

**Ch 11 The Start**

Lucas Daniel Winchester walked into a local bar. A Halloween party was going on. The dark brown haired guy walked on over to a brunette who was wearing a nurses uniform.

"Luc where's your costume?" she questions. "Anna you know how I feel about Halloween." scoffs Lucas.

Lucas and Anna head over to a table with a couple of their friends. "Here's to Luc and his victory over the Neilson buy." said Anna as she raised her shot glass. "Alright it's not a big deal." Anna rolls her eyes at him, "You act all humble but you saved your company." "Is that good?" their friend Bill asks. "Very good." smiles Anna. "So the golden boy of your family?" questions Bill. Lucas shakes his head,"No it's not like that sure my parents know but they have to deal with my 18 year old sister Riley." Bill leaves to get more shots and Anna kisses Lucas. "I'm prod of you don't worry I'm sure you will get the job. A 21 year old saving the company it screams headlines."

Now at Lucas's apartment he is woken up by the sound of a muffled crash. Lucas gets out of bed and moves silently through the dark apartment. He sees an intruder and ambushes him. The start fighting and Lucas is pinned to the floor. A guy with spiky blonde hair smirks, "Whoa! Easy tiger!" "Ryan! You scarred the crap out of me." Lucas said angrily. "Cause your out of practice." Lucas rolls his eyes and flips Ryan pinning him to the floor. "Or not! Get off me." the blonde states. "Ryan what the hell are you doing here?" questions Lucas. "I'm just getting a beer." Lucas looks at him seriously, "Fine we got to talk."

"Next time use the phone."

"I would have but would you've picked up?"

Anna turns on the lights. "Luc?"

"Hey Anna this is my cousin Ryan, Ryan meet my girlfriend Anna."

The two wave as Ryan looks at Anna, "I think you are out of my cousin's lead." Lucas slaps Ryan in the back of the head, "So you wanna talk?" Ryan smirks, "Our dad's are on a hunting trip and they haven't been home in a few days." Lucas looks shocked, "Excuse us Anna. We have to go outside."

On the apartment staircase Lucas was mad. "You mean missing like how Grandpa John and Rd were?" asks Luc. "No man we have a case. It was the only thing I knew that you would take seriously." Lucas slaps Ryan, "You jerk I thought our dad's were missing not a stupid trip." "So are you coming or what bitch?" smirks Ryan. "What's the case?"

In the apartment Anna looks at Lucas packing up. "So you dad and uncle will be okay?" "Yeah my dad's a deer hunter. He probably has Jim, Jack and Jose along with him." "Isn't your dad a lawyer?" "Yeah that's his day job." "Speaking of jobs." Lucas cuts off Anna, "I know I'll be back in time." Lucas kisses Anna and heads off.


	9. Cruising Cousins

**Ch 12 Cruising Cousins**

Lucas is sitting in an red 2006 Chevy Impala. "Ry you have to update your cd collection." "Why?" "Well for one these are your dads and two Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of Mullet rock." "Well house rules Lukey driver…." "Picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake whole. I heard this a million times and don't call me Lukey! It's like a chubby 12 year old." "Sorry can't hear you the music is too loud." smirks Ryan as he starts to drive to Jericho, California.

"So how's the family?" asks Lucas. "Fine my mom and dad send love and your rents do to and your sis said screw off and Chastity wants her switch blade back and little Paige wants you her favorite cousin to give her a college tour." Lucas rolls his eyes, "So speaking of college." "Who was speaking of college?" "Ryan how's Duke? Do tell me you still go to Duke." "Yeah I still go to Duke, the college." mocked Ryan. "So what's our case?" "That's the best part remember when Grandpa John and Gramps Rd went missing. Our dad's headed to Jericho, California to find them." Lucas nods, "Yeah and they dealt with a woman in white which almost killed my dad because he screwed up Uncle Dean's impala. Wait! We're in California." "Yep you're thinking right Lukey." smirks Ryan. "What! We are going to the same town to deal with the same supernatural being our dads took care of um oh when my dad's old girlfriend died." "Exactly." "What no I have to call Anna and I don't know." "Dude relax our dad's well really me killed the demon that killed grandma." "You were only a tadpole size your mom killed it." "Fine but its dead. It didn't come after you, me, Chastity, Riley or Paige so I say it's long been dead."


	10. The Case

_AN: If you can think of looks for Paige and Chastity plz pm me_

**Ch 13 The Case**

Ryan stops the car because police cars are blocking the bridge. "Show time." smirks Ryan as he reaches into the glove compartment and brings out a box full of fake ids. Ryan grabs 2 and hands one to Lucas. The two walk over to a couple of cops. "You guys had a lot of these about 22—23 years ago?" questions Ryan. "Yeah that's right and you are?" "Federal Marshals." "You two are young for marshals." one of the cops said. "Thanks that's awful kind of you." Lucas rolls his eyes at Ryan's statements. "So any ideas?" asks Lucas. The cop shakes his head, "Nope the records from back then had no leads we're guessing it could be the kid of the first murder." Ryan smiles, "Well that's exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Lucas stomps on Ryan's foot. "Thank you for your time." Lucas walks away and Ryan follows. Ryan slaps Lucas on the head when they are far enough away. "What was that for?" "Why did you step on my foot?" "Why do you have to talk to police like that?" Ryan looks at him, "They don't know what's going on. It's the same way our dads did it alone." Just then a sheriff and 2 FBI agents look at them. Ryan winks as they walk on by, "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully."

Lucas is at the computer searching but gets no results. "Let me try dude." "I got it." Lucas states as he slaps Ryan's hand away. Ryan pushes Lucas's chair away. "You're such a control freak." "Yeah dude I know I called our dad's they said it's probably the same house doing this." "So Ryan why aren't our dads doing this job?" Ryan shrugs, "Maybe they have hot dates."

Lucas and Ryan reached the Sylvania Bridge. "So this is where that bitch took the swan dive?" questioned Ryan as Lucas walked to the middle of the bridge. "So how do we kill this woman in white?" "Well Lukey I think this is Constance's daughter." "First don't call me Lukey ever again and second her daughter wouldn't be strange if an what 8 or 9 year old came on to men?" "Well what if the spirit grew up you know like…" Lucas cut off Ryan, "The one in Ohio. Can I ask you a question Ry?" "What is it?" "Why is our family still on this crusade? I mean the thing that killed grandma is dead and Grandpa John has his peace."

Ryan looked at his younger cousin, "Dude saving people hunting things is our family business. We can't change that." "Well we should." Ryan pins Lucas to the back of the bridge, "Don't talk about our family like that." Just then the two see a dark hair girl smile at them and then jump off the bridge. The guys both ran to where she jumped. "Ry where did she go?" "I don't know." Just then the impala starts up. "What the…" "Ry who's driving your car?" Ryan looks at Lucas and hold up his pair of car keys. The car starts to drive right towards them. "Run!"

Ryan jumps off the bridge and hangs on the side as Lucas tries to do the same but he jumps all the way down to the river. Ryan struggles back up onto the bridge and looks down to find Lucas. "Luc are you alright?" Lucas craws up out of the river, "I'm super."

Lucas heads back up to the bridge, "Car alright?" Ryan shrugged, "I can't find any damage. That All chick WHAT A BITCH!" Lucas looks at Ryan, "So any ideas?" "Hunt that chick down and kill her."


	11. Cocky Ryan

Ch 14 Cocky Ryan

The boys head to their hotel room. Lucas goes into the bathroom and starts to wash up. Ryan lies down on a bed, "So if you get a vision we should be done with this in like a day." Lucas pokes his head out of the bathroom, "I can't just get one." "Dude why not?" "Ryan it doesn't happen like that." "Come on just get one!" Lucas rolls his eyes. "No way jerk." "No chick-flick moments bitch."

Ryan grabs his coat, "Hey I'm going to get food." Lucas nods as he dials Anna's number. "Hello?" "Hey baby." "Lucas! Are your dad and uncle okay?" "Yeah I should be home by tomorrow night. I love you." "I love you too baby bye." Lucas hangs up just as he gets a call. Lucas glares as he answers the call from Ryan, "What?" "Dude 5-0 take off." "Ry what about you?" "Well they spotted me. Get the job done."

Ryan hangs up and sees the two officers from earlier. "Problem officers?" The older cop glares, "Where's your partner?" "What—what partner?" The other cop goes to check the hotel room as Lucas jumps out the bathroom window.

Outside the hotel the cop glares, "So fake US Marshals, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" Ryan smirks, "My car." The cop grabs him and handcuffs him. The cop scoff, "His car."


	12. Dad's Advice

**Ch 15 Dad's Advice**

At the police station a cop comes into the room where Ryan is held. "So you want to give us your real name?" Ryan chuckles, "Ted…Ted Nugent." The cop slams his hands down on the table, "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're really in here." "Squeal-like-a-pig trouble?" "You have all this satanic mumbo-jumbo. You are officially a suspect." Ryan rolls his eyes, "That makes sense cause when the first went missing in '82 my dad was 3." The cop glared, "You might have more partners. So tell me Ryan…" the cop throws a piece of paper on the table. "What does this mean?"

On the piece of paper was written, Ryan 511. "So Ryan what does this mean?" "I told you it's my high school locker number." "Boy this is no joke." As the cop was going on another cop went into the room. "We got a 911 shots fired over at Whiteford Road." The cop leaves and Ryan looks at the paper and sees a paper clip, "Thanks Dad."

Ryan turns to a payphone and dials Lucas's number. "Fake 911 phone call Luc I think that's pretty illegal." "You're welcome so I got the address of the house." "Listen dude I got a message from our dad's." "What was it?" "A 511." Lucas rolls his eyes as the sound of 511, "Don't screw up boys." "Luc let's meet at the house."


	13. Women In White

Ch 16 Women In White

Lucas drove up to the house as he heard a noise in the backseat. Luc turns to find Constance's daughter Ally in the backseat, "Take me home." "No" Lucas states. Ally fades away then reappears on his lap, "Hold me I'm so cold. " I have never been unfaithful!" Ally, the spirit, smirks at the Winchester. "You will be."

All of a sudden Ryan rushes in and shoots the spirit in the heart and it's dies. "You okay Luc?" "Super."


	14. Work to Do

**Ch 17 Work To Do**

He just said goodbye to his cousin and opened the door. "Baby you home?" He walks further into the apartment and sees a plate of cookies with a note saying Missed you I love you baby on it. He picks up a cookie and takes a bite. He walks into his bedroom and hears the shower running. He throws his bag down and lies down on the bed closing his eyes. Blood drips on his head as he opens his eyes. A brunette dead on the ceiling. "No!" he screams as his cousin rushes in. "Ry!" Lucas states as he runs to his cousin's side. "Kate!" Ryan screams as Lucas pulls Ryan out of the burning room.

Minutes later fire trucks and police cars are everywhere. Ryan is in the trunk of the impala. The weapons box is open as Ryan loads a rifle. Lucas walks up to Ryan who looks like he had tears in his eyes. Ryan sighs and nods his head then tosses the rifle back into the trunk. "We got work to do."

**The End**


End file.
